futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapek 9
|image = |location = |species = Robots |member = DOOP |appearance = "Fear of a Bot Planet" }}Chapek 9 was a planet inhabited entirely by robot separatists. These robots left Earth to pursue a life free from humans. The planet is blue and gray with an almost equal mix of land and water. The atmosphere is composed of a thick dark-grey cloud which appears to cover most of the planet. The atmosphere is breathable by biological creatures. Landscape features show a wind-torn and water-eroded surface of sedimentary rock. The flora of Chapek 9 include a dark red plant which resembles bamboo with orange shoots at the top. Another plant of note would be a large three-level mushroom. Fauna is not encountered during the Planet Express crew's visit to Chapek 9, but could exist. The anti-human laws were very strict, human hunts were held daily at 5 o'clock and violators wеre executed on sight. As a result, there was no tourism besides traveling robots. Chapek 9 became a member of the Democratic Order of Planets (D.O.O.P). The Computer Judge deals out the punishments for crimes, although at least on one occasion the trial over which he presided was simply a show for the public. The Daily Human Hunt Human hunts are held daily at "5 o'clock". They commence with a special alarm sound. All robots immediately make their way to gather in front of The Mayor for a speech. The penalty for capture appears to be death. The hunt itself appears to be rather superficial. The hunters' tactics are to group together and lift boulders, or bash the flora. Giant rat traps are also used and checked by the hunters during the human hunt. The bait in one trap was a large block of butter and a sign. There had been 145999 unsuccessful daily hunts in a row. The 146000th human hunt, ends with Philip J. Fry I and Turanga Leela being captured by the Mayor. If there are 365 days per year on Chapek 9, then it has been 400 years. The Lug Nut Shortage During the Planet Express crew's visit to Chapek 9, there was a lug nut shortage. The robots, of course, blamed humans. Their minds were changed after the crew dropped off lug nuts after they had been on trial for being humans. Appearances *"Fear of a Bot Planet" *"Free Will Hunting" Trivia *The name of Chapek 9 is a reference to Josef Čapek, a Czech artist, painter and writer, who invented the word robot in the first place. His brother Karel Čapek wrote the play R.U.R (Rossum`s Universal Robots) in 1920, one of the first usages of artificial human-like beings in art and literature and are manufactured by biotechnology and not mechanics. *It is ironic that Chapek 9 is a member of DOOP, as that would make them an ally of Earth, and the planet hates humans. *It is unknown if the residents of Chapek only hate humans, or organic beings in general. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Robots